


Unfinished Business

by jag_rit



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jag_rit/pseuds/jag_rit
Summary: Mike is finally getting out of prison and Harvey just cannot contain his excitement. What will their relationship yield when the truth comes to the forefront?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Unfinished Business

Harvey was getting really jittery. His palms were sweating, the sun shone bright at the zenith outside Danbury as he looked at the never ending corridor that led to the prison. Mike was finally getting out today. Harvey looked at his wristwatch for the hundredth time that afternoon.  
The buzzer buzzed and Mike’s boyish face was visible from a distance. It had only been three months but Harvey knew how heavy he felt for every second the two were away. He was ecstatic when he went to meet Mike in the prison.  
“I’m his attorney.”  
No one could stop him when he said that to the receptionist at the desk.  
Yet, that was not enough. Harvey wanted Mike by his side as they conquered the world, or that’s what Harvey believed. Within those few minutes, the moments spent with Mike crossed Harvey’s mind. He regretted what he did to Scottie but he could cross any line for Mike, and after three long months, Harvey had seen Mike’s face properly; fresh as the day young Mike happened to cross paths with the great Harvey Specter.  
“We did it,” said Mike, stepping out of the prison gate. “We did,” said Harvey, concealing the serotonin bursting inside his body and preventing an ear-to-ear smile to creep onto his face.  
“I’ve got something for you. Someone couldn’t wait to see you for another hour,” said Harvey and looked at Rachel’s car as she stepped out. Mike’s eyes locked with her and he ran towards her to give her the longest, tightest hug, ever. Harvey looked at the two embracing each other as his heart broke a little on the inside.  
Mike was the closest thing to love that Harvey had ever experienced.  
\-----------------  
Back at the firm, Harvey and Mike sat in Harvey’s office. “Dinner tomorrow?” asked Harvey. Mike gave his cheeky smile and nodded.  
The next night, Mike came into the restaurant to see Harvey sitting at his favourite table with at least ten glasses of Scotch in front of him. “What’s this?” Mike chuckled. “I did not know what Scotch you’d like so I bought a glass of all of them,” said Harvey.  
“What if I’m in the mood for beer?” asked Mike. Harvey laughed and said, “You just got out of prison. You don’t want beer.”  
“You’re right,” Mike took a seat and lifted a glass, touching it with Harvey’s.  
He knows me so goddamn well, thought Mike, but he’s my boss. How can I?  
“I’ve got something for you,” said Harvey, taking a piece of paper out of his suit’s pocket.  
“This is a job offer. Listen, Harvey, I just got out of prison and I do not plan on going back in again,” said Mike.  
“You’re not coming back as an attorney. You’ll come back as a ‘consultant,’” said Harvey reassuringly.  
“As much as I appreciate this, you don’t have to do this for me,” said Mike.  
“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for me,” Harvey paused, “I missed with working with you, Mike.”  
“I missed working with you too,” said Mike to Harvey, and I missed you too.  
Harvey got up and told Mike that he could think about it for a couple days. While walking out of the restaurant, Harvey kept wishing in his head that Mike would take his offer. He adjusted his suit and sat inside the car.  
\-----------------  
“Listen, Harvey I--,” said Mike.  
“You’re not taking the offer,” said Harvey.  
“It’s not that I just--”  
“It’s alright Mike.”  
“I can’t work with you, I--”  
“Mike I said, it’s alright, just--”  
“I like you, Harvey.”  
Harvey stared at Mike, his face completely flushed. Harvey’s palms were sweating against even though the room temperature was very low. His legs were shaking.  
“I love Rachel and cannot break her heart and I just cannot stay here because I’ll not be able to live with myself.”  
Harvey got up. He went to Mike, his eyes filled with tears and legs still shaking. He held Mike’s head and leaned in to kiss him. His lips touched Mike’s and the two felt euphoric in that moment. The Big Apple that never sleeps suddenly came to a standstill.  
Harvey broke the kiss and whispered, “Are you sure you want to go?”  
“I’m getting married to Rachel, Harvey, I can’t.”  
Harvey did not retaliate. He did not utter a word. He still had tears in his eyes, but the difference this time was that he wasn’t the only one in the room who was crying. He nodded, picked up his glass of Scotch and went to his window. He looked at the outside world. Manhattan was bursting with energy while Harvey’s heart sank into a terrible void.  
“Go,” said Harvey, not even looking at Mike.  
Mike left without a word.  
Donna came into Harvey’s office and saw him looking outside his window. She quietly went to stand beside Harvey. She took his hand warmly into hers.  
“You knew,” said Harvey.  
“Since the beginning,” said Donna.  
The two did not exchange a single word after that. They both kept looking outside, the glass window separating the two from the hustle and bustle of New York City; Harvey’s dimly lit office standing in contrast to the brightness of the metropolitan.


End file.
